


Quixotic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [872]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby is at it again.





	Quixotic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/20/2001 for the word [quixotic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/20/quixotic).
> 
> quixotic  
> extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary, impractical, or impracticable.  
> (sometimes initial capital letter) resembling or befitting Don Quixote.  
> impulsive and often rashly unpredictable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #518 Secret Santa.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Quixotic

Tony blinked as Abby bounced up to him. He wondered what quixotic thing she was planning now. You never knew what she would come up with.

“Tony! You have to help me!” Abby exclaimed, explaining nothing as usual.

“With?” Tony drawled.

“The Secret Santa, of course. We have to make it the best ever this year.”

“Uh, Abbs. We have no control over what people give or receive. That's the whole point of Secret Santa.”

“That's a minor detail.” Abby waved dismissively. “Now, come help me.”

Tony sighed. He had a feeling he'd regret helping Abby, but at the same time it would be worse with no one to curb her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
